Good or Bad?
by Twilight Reviewer
Summary: Please read! Good or bad fanfiction?
1. Intro

**Intro**

Hello, everyone! My name is Sarah, and this is my way of trying to correct some fanfiction stories. Please note before you read this that I mean no offense towards anyone and that I have read some stories such as the ones that I am going to mention that are actually good. If you disagree with anything that I have to say, then that is fine and I respect you, but I would still like you to keep reading. I will be talking about:

_Disclaimers_

_Unoriginal_

_Nothing to do with Twilight_

_Characters Read Twilight_

_Making Up Characters_

_Changing Characters: Especially Emmett_

Please review if you agree/disagree with anything you see. I am interested to know if other people think the same way I do or if I am totally wrong.


	2. Lesson 1

**Lesson 1: Disclaimers**

As we all know, disclaimers are very important and are used to let others know that we are not trying to copy the original author, but sometimes they can go on for far too long and, in my opinion, cheapen stories. A simple: I do not own Twilight, would be all that is needed, but some people take it as far as adding their own skits.

_**Example**_

_Jacob: Make Bella love me_

_Me: I can't_

_Jacob: Why not?_

_Me: Because I don't own Twilight_

_Jacob: "cries"_


	3. Lesson 2

**Lesson 2: Unoriginal**

How many stories have you seen like this?

_**Example One**_

_Four years after he leaves, Edward wants Bella back. But what if she has moved on and is with Jacob?_

_**Example Two**_

_Edward doesn't come back in New Moon and Bella is changed by Victoria. What happens when 100 years later Bella sees him in Alaska?_

I have to admit, I have read multiple stories like this that are fantastic, but it's tiring to see so many other people do it. I mean, it is basically copying someone else's idea, which isn't fair. I see probably three of these a day each time I check the Twilight Archive


	4. Lesson 3

**Lesson 3: Nothing to do with Twilight**

Again, this is another category where I have seen some very good stories. However, when I see ones about the Twilight characters being spies at different schools and Bella is a lonely drug addict who has a secret crush on Edward the player, I roll my eyes. It makes no sense to me how some of these get so many reviews. I have read some stories where it's something like: Edward Cullen is a top business man in New York, but has hidden feelings for his assistant, Bella, who could possibly ruin his high class reputation. I love those kinds of stories. I am talking about ones that are so far-fetched that, not only does it have nothing to do with Twilight, but something like that would NEVER happen in real life, nor would the story ever be published.


	5. Lesson 4

**Lesson 4: Characters Read Twilight**

I am sure all of us on a frequent basis have seen this kind of story. There was only one that was actually good, but I forget the title. The actual concept is interesting, but I don't understand the appeal of rereading Twilight on the computer with a few snippets between the bold letters.

_**Example**_

**I've never given much thought to how I would die,**

"_Wow, Bella. You would think that," said Emmett. Edward growled and pulled my closer to him._

**but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.**

I mean, come on! How can someone get over 100 reviews by just copying what Stephenie Meyer wrote and just putting a few of their own lines in? I read one story where the whole chapter was bold except for five things that they wrote and they had over 300 reviews! If someone wrote it without copying the entire Twilight Saga into their story, then you are amazing and I respect you fully.


	6. Lesson 5

**Lesson 5: Making Up Characters**

Fanfiction is supposed to be about writing stories using the characters the original author provided, not about making up your own and throwing them in. I mean, you may have some side characters to help with your story, and that makes sense, but I am talking about making your own character the main part of the story.

_**Example One**_

_Katherine moved to Forks, Washington and met Edward Cullen. Little did she know that he was the vampire that would take her on a journey of romance. Follow her as she makes friends, enemies, and meets the love of her life._

Actually, that wasn't too bad of a summary now that I think about it. :) But you know what I mean about making up your own characters?

_**Example Two**_

_Ally is the princess of the Volturi. What happens when her father Aro forces her to marry Edward Cullen?_

I made all of these up off the top of my head, by the way.


	7. Lesson 6

**Lesson 6: Changing the Characters: Especially Emmett**

I always see that people change the Twilight characters beyond belief. I am not talking about personality changes, but just the simplest things. I will give examples of each character I see frequently changed.

**Bella: **She has brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and is clumsy. She would never dye her hair blonde or black or where colored contacts unless she is a vampire and trying to cover up her red eyes. She also is not sporty, so she cannot play soccer, tennis, do dance, ice skate, etc.

**Edward: **He is tall, muscular but small, has bronze hair, green/orange eyes depending on vampire or human, loves music, and is graceful. He is not a wimpy kid that sits in a corner during lunch and picks his nose.

**Alice: **She is short, spunky, and has choppy black hair. She loves to shop and throws parties despite what her friends want. She is not on drugs, just a caffeine overdose at most.

**Emmett: **HE IS NOT AN IDIOT! Why do people not see that? He is a goofball that loves to tease people and wrestle his brothers, but will always be there to protect his family. He would not cause any harm to his little sister, Bella, and would never put drugs in her batch of cookies! Geez people! I know that you do it for humor, but he isn't that idiotic!


	8. Final Note

**Final Note**

Do you agree or disagree? Tell me which in the reviews. I don't mind if you bash me because you are defending your own opinions and I respect that. However, I will not throw any flames back, if that is what you are wanting. Also, if you have any stories that I described, but think they are good, send me a link in the review so I can read them. I may just change my mind. :)


End file.
